WHITE SUGAR
by tofu.looks
Summary: Kihyun hanya ingin bekerja di caffe itu.Walaupun harus merahasiakan jenis kelaminnya. /SHOWKI/MONSTA-X FANFICTION/GENDERSWITCH!/FLUFFY/JANGAN LUPA REVIEW PLEASE/


"Hey! Kihyun-ah! Antarkan Creamy Cheese ini ke meja-10.."

"Baiklah!"

Kihyun dengan senyuman riangnya berjalan ke desk makanan itu lalu mengambil sebuah kue dengan sedikit cream diatasnya lalu meletakkannya ke atas nampannya.

"Jangan terlalu lebar tersenyum.. Mulutmu bisa saja terkoyak.."

Seseorang di belakangnya berbicara dengan nada memutar bola matanya malas mendengar kata-kata dari mulut pria tinggi dibelakangnya.

"Walaupun mulutku terkoyak ataupun semakin melebar, semua orang akan tetap menganggapku lebih tampan dari mu.."

Laki-laki yang tadinya berdiri di belakangnya itu kini sudah berdiri sepiring spaghetti dan minuman soda, lalu meletakkannya di atas nampannya melakukan hal itu, dia tertawa Kihyun sepertinya sangat lucu baginya.

"Hmm.. Untuk meja 11 ya.."Laki-laki tinggi itu bergumam sambil membaca struk pembelian yang di tempel di gelas bersoda itu.

Kihyun mendecak sambil menjulurkan laki-laki itu tersenyum geli melihatnya.

"Jangan mengejekku, Hyunwoo bodoh!"

"Iya.. Iya Kiki-ah.."Laki-laki yang dipanggil Hyunwoo itu berucap jenaka sambil mengusak rambut Kihyun yang pendek itu sebelum berlalu ke meja-11.

Kihyun mendengus kecil sebelum tersenyum nampan ringannya, dia berjalan menuju di hadapan pelanggan nya yang wanita semua, dia tersenyum hangat.

"Pesanan kalian sudah sampai, tuan putri.. Nikmatilah dengan baik.."Kihyun berucap sambil mengeluarkan senyuman khas -gadis yang baru memasuki Sekolah Menengah Akhir itu memekik halus melihat fanservice yang disajikan Kihyun.

Kihyun semakin tersenyum lebar melihatnya.

"Tsk. Dasar narsis.. Sok tampan"

Seseorang mendecak dari arah langsung saja memutar bola matanya malas.

"Aigoo.. Kalian ini..Kalian sama-sama tampan, kok!"Salah satu dari wanita tersebut menyeletuk dengan senyum yang tidak pernah memudar dari wajahnya.

"Tidak!Aku lebih tampan!"Kihyun menolak dengan suara melengking yang beberapa gadis disana memekik karena gemas.

"Kyaa~ Kihyun-oppa! Neo neomu kyeopta…"

Banyak gadis-gadis di caffe itu memekik dengan wajah yang sangat kentara sangat gemas dengan kelakuan Kihyun yang terlalu girly untuk ukuran laki-laki pada juga harus rela kedua pipinya di cubit gemas oleh banyak gadis-gadis itu.

"Maaf gadis-gadis.. Tapi Kihyun jelek ini harus kembali bekerja.."Hyunwoo bagai seorang pangeran berputih, merangkul Kihyun dan membawanya pergi dari kerumunan gadis-gadis pencinta wajah imut itu.

"Uaa~ Kenapa aku seperti melihat skinship yaoi!"

"Ugh~ Itu terlihat sangat imut!"

"Pasti menyenangkan jika aku pacaran dengan Hyunwoo-oppa.."

Hyunwoo tersenyum tipis mendengar banyak pekikan yang berasal dari gadis-gadis merangkul Kihyun yang menurutnya jelek itu yang selalu menggerutu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **WHITE SUGAR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yoo Kihyun (GS)**

 **Son Hyunwoo**

 **Shin (Lee) Minhyuk (GS)**

 **Lee Jooheon**

 **Shin Hoseok (Wonho)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary :**

 **Kihyun hanya ingin bekerja di caffe harus merahasiakan jenis kelaminnya. /SHOWKI/MONSTA-X FANFICTION/GENDERSWITCH!/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pernah mendengar "There is Heaven in the lovely caffe"?

Well, itulah yang terjadi di Seoul. Tepatnya di dekat sebuah taman yang sedikit pengunjungnya. Sebuah caffe berlokasi disana dengan ber arsitektur manly tapi lebih bewarna.

Bahkan caffe itu dipenuhi pelanggan di hari pertamanya di buka.

Karena apa?

Let's see…

"Yak! Jooheoney oppa! Ayo berfoto dengan ku, sebentar saja!"

"Wonho oppa..Bolehkah aku tau ID Line mu? Aku ingin lebih dekat dengan mu.."

"Hyunwoo oppa, aku dengar kau senang melatih ototmu dan juga berolah raga..Apakah kau mau lari pagi bersama, besok?"

"Kihyun oppa, Ayo kencan sore ini!"

"Changkyun oppa, Kenapa kau terlihat sangat cool juga tampan? Aku jadi takut khilaf.."

Ya..

Surga bagi para gadis.

Karena di caffe itu penuh dengan banyak pelayan yang tampan juga mempunyai charisma masing-masing.

Contohnya…

 **Shin Hoseok (Biasa dipanggil Wonho) (21 tahun)**

"Maafkan aku cantik, tapi aku tidak menggunakan Line.. Aku juga tidak menggunakan aplikasi sejenisnya.."

Wonho berucap sambil menyolek dagu gadis dengan bibir tebal yang terlihat manis itu. Wonho sangat kenal sekali dengan gadis cantik yang selalu saja ingin dekatnya ini.

Dan, kalau boleh jujur..Dia adalah satu-satunya pelanggan yang dapat membuatnya tersenyum tulus tanpa tuntutan pekerjaan.

Chae Hyungwon.

Gadis ini selalu saja mengganggu pikirannya.

"Oppa selalu saja mengatakan hal itu.."Hyungwon berujar imut sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Okay. Sangat menggemaskan.

Wonho harus menahan diri untuk tidak menyerangnya disaat itu juga.

"Itu karena kau selalu menanyakan hal itu.."Wonho lalu terkekeh setelah mengucapkan hal bergerak mengusap pipi gadis yang masih berada di bangku sekolah itu. "…Aku harus kembali bekerja.. Selamat makan, cantik.."

Ya..Wonho dengan segudang fanservice yang bisa membuat seluruh gadis di caffe itu merasakan jantungnya jatuh ke perut.

…

 **Lee Jooheon (Orang-orang memanggilnya Jooheoney) (20 tahun)**

"Baiklah, baiklah.. Hanya sekali, ne.."

Jooheon mengeluarkan senyuman lucu dengan kedua lesung pipit di masing-masing dan 3 gadis itu lalu berfoto bersama.

Nyatanya mereka berfoto sebanyak 12 kali.

"Uaa~ Jooheoney oppa, kau terlihat sangat lucu disini.."

Jooheon mengerucutkan bibirnya dan itu malah semakin membuatnya terlihat yang tampan malah jatuh menjadi lucu setelah melakukan hal itu.

"Jangan memasang wajah sok imut bekerja."

Ani..Itu bukan suara adalah suara dari pemilik caffe yang mempunyai wajah cantik sekaligus imut.

Suaranya yang dipaksakan galak itu malah membuat gadis-gadis itu merasa gemas sendiri.

"Jangan marah-marah terus, Minhyuk-ah.."

Jooheon meninggalkan cubitan kecil di hidung mungil nya sebelum melesat ke balik Minhyuk yang kini masing – masing pipi yang memerah juga sorakan gemas dari beberapa pelanggan.

Jooheon sangat imut dan lucu di hadapan sangat kekanak-kanakan hingga seluruh pelanggan merasa bahwa Jooheon adalah adik mereka yang baru ketemu sekarang.

Tapi hanya didekat Minhyuk lah, Jooheon terlihat lebih dewasa.

…

 **Im Changyun (20 tahun)**

"Khilaf?"

Gadis di depannya tertawa kecil sambil menggaruk kecil tenguknya. "Maafkan aku, aku menggunakan bahasa ibu ku tadi.."

Changkyun tersenyum hangat sambil memberikan menunya pada si gadis di depannya.

"Kau mau pesan apa?"

Gadis itu terbatuk sebentar. Ani..Bukan tiap dia ingin mengatakan pesanannya, dia selalu terhalangi oleh batuknya.

"Maafkan aku, tapi tenggorokan ku sangat sakit belakangan ini.."

Changkyun hanya tersenyum lembut sambil kembali menyodorkan menu nya.

"Aku ingin Iced-Americano.. Dan juga 2 Chocolate cream cake, dengan beberapa taburan chocochips di atasnya."

Changkyun menuliskan setiap pesanan pelanggannya itu di buku notesnya sebelum membacakan kembali pesanan pelanggannya itu untuk memastikan.

"Hot Chocolate dan 2 Chocolate Cream Cake dan beberapa taburan chocochips di saja?"

"Eh—tapi, aku tidak meminta Hot Chocolate tadi, aku memesan Iced Americano—"

"Kau bilang tadi kau sedang mengalami radang tenggorokan 'kan? Tidak baik meminum minuman dingin di saat seperti ini..Tidak ada penolakan."

Gadis di depannya membulatkan mulutnya sebelum tersenyum meleleh.

"Baiklah Changkyun-oppa.."

CHangkyun memang terlihat sangat dingin dan pendiam dari sebenarnya dia sangat hangat dan adalah daya tariknya.

…

 **Son Hyunwoo (21 tahun)**

"Maaf tapi aku benar-benar susah untuk bangun pagi.."

"Bagaimana dengan lari sore?"

"Aku bekerja di sore hari.."

"Ah iya..Lari malam?"

Hyunwoo tertawa sebentar,

"Tidak bisa, Aku beristirahat di malam hari setelah bekerja.."

Gadis di depannya cemberut sambil menundukkan tersenyum kecil sambil mengangkat dagu gadis itu. "Jangan sedih, cantik.."

"…Kita bisa lari bersama menuju ke pelaminan.."

Yup..Hyunwoo dengan segala kemanisan juga gombalan yang tidak terpanah, coba?

"Jangan mau termakan dengan gombalannya, tuan-tuan putri.."Kihyun berujar sedikit sinis sambil meletakkan pesanan tuan-tuan putrinya di atas meja mereka.

 **Yoo Kihyun (20 tahun)**

"Bilang saja kau iri dengan ketampanan ku.."

Kihyun mendecih sambil melirik sinis laki-laki tinggi itu.

"Kihyun memang tidak setampan Hyunwoo, tapi dia bisa mengalahkan keimutan Jooheon, kehangatan Changkyun dan perhatiannya Wonho.."

Salah satu gadis disana menyeletuk.

"…Kalau dilihat-lihat, Kihyun juga cantik.."

Kihyun langsung saja melotot kepada gadis yang baru saja mengatai nya cantik melihat pelakunya, dia semakin bisa adiknya disini?

"Aku tampan kok, Yoo Kihyuk.." Kihyun menambahkan sedikit penekanan pada nama si gadis itu.

Hanya saja..

"Bukankah Kihyun terlihat cantik, oppa?"Kihyuk malah menyenggol tangan Hyunwoo yang masih menatap Kihyun dengan teliti.

Perlahan dan kaku, Hyunwoo tersenyum puas dan Kihyun semakin menggigit bibirnya.

"A-aku harus kembali bekerja, Kalian nikmati lah makanannya.."

Kihyun berujar sambil berjalan cepat menuju pintu yang bertuliskan "Staff only"

"Huh.. Hampir saja.."Kihyun menghela nafas sambil menyenderkan punggungnya pada pintu besi itu.

"…Anak itu, benar-benar.. Bagaimana jika mereka tahu bahwa aku perempuan.."

Kihyun menggerutu dengan suara sangat hanya dirinya sendiri yang mendengar.

Kihyun menatap pantulannya yang ada di pendek nya ini lah yang mengawalinya.

.

.

.

— **Flashback—**

.

.

" _Ini terlalu pendek, ahjumma!" berusia 19 tahun itu merengek nyaris menangis saat melihat rambutnya kini yang sudah pendek. Bahkan sangat pendek! Nyaris se-telinga!_

" _Aku kan sudah bilang pada ahjumma untuk memotongnya hanya sebatas bahu ku.."Kihyun kembali merengek sambil menunjuk pantulan kaca di depannya itu._

" _Aku minta maaf..Tapi, bukankah kau terlihat semaki cantik? Lihatlah, matamu jadi terlihat sangat besar.."_

" _Semakin cantik pantatku.."Kihyun mengumpat di dalam hati._

 _Kihyun memberikan tatapan sinisnya pada ahjumma salon itu sebelum mengambil tasnya dan pergi angkat kaki dari salon yang sudah masukk daftar blacklistnya itu._

 _Kihyun keluar dari salon itu dan berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak. Hingga…_

 _BRUKK.._

" _Aw! Appo!"_

 _Itu Kihyun menabrak seorang wanita dan menyebabkan keduanya jatuh dengan posisi terduduk._

" _Ah.. Mianhamnida.."Kihyun berujar menyesal sebelum membantu wanita tersebut tersebut hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menerima pertolongan Kihyun._

" _Maafkan aku—"_

"— _Jangan panggil aku Noona, Aku belum setua itu."_

 _Kihyun melongo dengan tak elitnya._

"— _Maafkan aku..Noona? Aku bukan seorang pria, Eonnie.."_

 _Kini giliran wanita yang di depannya melongo,_

" _Kau.. Tidak mungkin.. Kau bahkan—Ah.. Maafkan aku.. Karena rambut mu pendek, aku mengira mu laki-laki.."Ucap wanita itu sesudah melihat pada dada juga pakaian Kihyun._

 _Kihyun tersenyum kecil sambil menggaruk tengukknya._

" _Gwaenchannayo.."_

 _Wanita itu tersenyum lalu pandangannya tak dia alihkan sedikitpun dari menatapnya dari atas ke -akan hendak mulai merasa risih._

" _Namaku Minhyuk."_

" _N-ne?"_

"… _Aku sedang merintis sebuah caffe, dan aku membutuhkan beberapa pelayan laki-laki. Aku butuh satu lagi pelayan pria.."_

" _Tapi aku bukan—"_

" _..Aku akan memberimu gaji yang berlebih juga banyak bonus.. Aku benar-benar membutuhkan karakter seperti mu, aku memohon.."_

 _Wanita yang bernama Minhyuk tadi memasang wajah memelasnya yang terlihat sangat-sangat menggemaskan pada Kihyun._

 _Kihyun menghela nafas, "Aku akan memikirkannya.."_

 _Minhyuk bersorak gembira sebelum memberikan kartu namanya pada Kihyun._

" _Aku menunggu 1 x 24 aku secepatnya!"_

.

.

.

— **Flashback Off—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kihyun balas tersenyum pada Changkyun yang tersenyum padanya.

"Tidak mandi?"

Kihyun mengangguk, "Aku akan mandi setelah kalian selesai.."

Changkyun mengangguk membuka baju nya dan membiarkan tubuh atasnya polos tanpa ada penutupnya. Kihyun refleks mengalihkan pandangannya ke ara lain.

"Annyeong, Kiki-ya.."

Bersamaan dengan suara itu muncul, seseorang memeluk lehernya dari merasa tercekik dan juga panas saat melihat lengan seseorang yang memeluknya , juga berotot. Kalau bukan Wonho ya.. Hyunwoo..

Kihyun menoleh kebelakang dan menghela nafas lega. Ternyata Wonho.

Hanya saja, wajahnya kembali memerah saat menyadari Wonho tak memakai atasan langsung menempel pada dada Wonho yang bidang.

Bahkan Kihyun bisa mencium aroma khasnya Wonho.

"Hey, jangan memeluknya begitu.. Dan jangan memanggilnya Kiki.."

Seseorang menarik Kihyun hingga terlepas dari pelukan dia merangkulnya dengan tak berperasaan.

"…Hanya aku yang boleh memanggilnya begitu.."

 **Deg**

 **Deg**

 **Deg**

Kihyun tak bisa diajak saja begini jika di dekat Hyunwoo.

"Wah..Hyunwoo-ya?Kau cemburu?"

"Benarkah?Hyunwoo hyung cemburu?"

Langsung saja Wonho dan Jooheon melayangkan banyak godaan pada Hyunwoo yang masih setia merangkul Kihyun.

Changkyun tertawa kecil sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Sebenarnya siapa yang maknae disini?Dia atau para hyungnya?Kenapa mereka malah berlaku sangat kekanak-kanakan?

Changkyun kembali tertawa lalu memakai bajunya dan keluar dari ruangan yang di penuhi dengan suara-suara ricuh yang hanya berasal dari 2 orang tak ingat umur itu.

.

.

.

"Kihyun-ah?Kau tidak mandi?"

Kihyun menggeleng dengan sisa rona pipi nya.

"Tidak, kau duluan saja.. Aku akan mandi setelahmu.."

"Kenapa tidak mandi bersama saja?Bukankah itu menghemat waktu?"

Kihyun melototkan matanya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya sangat keras. "Tidak.. Tidak.. K-kau mandi duluan saja.."

"Tapi, Jooheon dan Wonho mandi bersama dan itu benar-benar menghemat waktu, bukankah kau ada urusan—"

"—A-aku tak terbiasa, Kau mandi saja duluan!"

Hyunwoo mengangkat bahu nya sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi. Dan mulailah suara shower terdengar di telinga Kihyun.

Kihyun menatap setiap sudut ruangan beberapa foto mereka yang terpajang di setiap sisi adalah ruangan khusus mereka berganti sendiri yang memberikan fasilitas ini.

Kihyun jadi ingat bagaimana pertama kali dia ada di caffe dulu Jooheon canggung padanya, Changkyun yang lebih pendiam dari yang sekarang. Wonho yang dulu sedikit tidak menyukainya dan Hyunwoo…

Huh..Memikirkan laki-laki itu saja sudah membuatnya merasa sesak dengan jantung yang berdetak sangat keras itu.

"Ah.. Saranghaeyo.."

"Nado Saranghae.."

Kihyun langsung saja menolehkan pandangannya pada seseorang yang berdiri di depan pintu. Disana ada Changkyun dengan senyuman tertawa sebelum membalas senyumannya.

"Ada-ada saja kau, Changkyun.."

Changkyun tertawa kecil sebelum menempatkan dirinya disaping Kihyun.

"Aku hendak berpamit, tapi kau malah sedang enak-enaknya , sepertinya kau sedang menyukai seseorang, ya?"

Kihyun tertawa sebelum mengangguk,

"Ya.. Begitulah.."

Changkyun tersenyum naik lalu mengusak kepala Kihyun.

"Aku pulang dulu, ya.."

"Baiklah, hati-hati dijalan.."

Changkyun tersenyum menanggapinya sebelum berlalu melalui pintu yang digunakannya tadi untuk masuk.

"Hey Kiki-ya, Aku sudah selesai..Kau mau mandi?"

Suara Hyunwoo menolehkannya pandangannya pada Hyunwoo. Oh Shit, Kembali.. Kihyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Hyunwoo shirtless. Shirtless!

"B-Baiklah.."Kihyun berjalan melewati Hyunwoo dengan wajah , tangan Hyunwoo malah menahannya.

"Kau sakit?Kenapa wajahmu merah?"

Kihyun semakin panas melepaskan pegangan Hyunwoo pada pergelangan tangannya dan melesat kedalam kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Kihyun merutuki kebodohannya yang lupa membawa baju malah meninggalkannya di sofa. Bersama tas juga ponselnya.

Sekali lagi, Kihyun memukul kepalanya kesal

"Kenapa aku bodoh sekali.."Kihyun mendesah kesal.

Dia kemudian menarik handuknya dan mulai mengeringkan tubuhnya, lalu mengambil pakaian dalamnya yang tergantung dan memakainya.

Setelah selesai memakai bra juga celana dalamnya, dia mengintip ke luar pintu kamar bingung saat mendapati tak seorang pun berada di ruangan bernuansa abu-abu putih ini. Dengan langkah yang agak santai (karena tak ada siapapun) dia berjalan menuju tempat nya menyimpan tas.

Sambil mencari baju yang hendak dipakainya, dia bersenandung tanpa memerdulikan handuknya yang jatuh meninggalkan dirinya yang hanya memakai pakaian dalam.

 **BRUKK..**

"Kihyun-ah, aku disuruh memberikan Schedule ini pada mu, Minhyuk-noona bilang—"

Ucapan Hyunwoo sukses berhenti melihat pemandangan di terdiam drastis saat melihat Kihyun, berdiri dengan tubuh polos yang hanya dilapisi dengan pakaian dalam. Pakaian dalam wanita!

Kihyun terlihat sangat bahkan menarik handuknya dan kembali menyelimuti dirinya.

"K-Kau.. Y-yeo—"

"—Kumohon diamlah.. Aku tidak ingin dipecat dari sini.. Gaji nya sangat bagus dan orang-orangnya sangat baik.."

Kihyun memotong sambil meletakkan telapak tangannya pada mulut Kihyun harus berjinjit saat hendak menutup mulut Hyunwoo.

"Ku mohon.."

Hyunwoo tersenyum miring sebelum membalikkan posisi mengukung Kihyun di dinding belakangnya lalu menutup pintu yang menjadi akses keluar masuk.

"Baiklah.."

Bahkan deru nafas Hyunwoo dapat dirasakan oleh hanya berharap supaya degupan jantungnya tak terdengar oleh Hyunwoo.

"..Ini jadi rahasia kita berdua, ne.."

Hyunwoo tersenyum kecil dan menatap dalam mata Kihyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Don't forget to review


End file.
